


My Funny Valentine - Steve Rogers short story

by captainofherheart



Category: Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Steve Rogers Fanfic, Steve Rogers fanfiction, Steve Rogers x Reader - Freeform, steve rogers romance, steve rogers valentine's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: Valentine's Day with Steve Rogers' shows you just how romantic the holiday can be.





	My Funny Valentine - Steve Rogers short story

You arrived at the apartment inside of the Avenger’s Tower and, before you could even knock, the door opened and you were swept up into the strong embrace of your boyfriend, Steve Rogers.  He used his foot to close the door, not taking his lips off of yours for even a second.  You let your purse and gift bag drop to the floor then reached up and wrapped your arms around him, enjoying the unexpected welcome.  

When at last the kiss ended, he looked you in the eyes and said softly,“Happy Valentine’s Day,” an endearingly shy, yet also sinfully sexy, smile playing across his lips.  Steve was up to something, but you weren’t sure just what. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day to you too,” you replied, a little breathless, as you smiled back at him while you unbuttoned and shrugged off your long coat.  

“Here, allow me,” he said, taking it from your hands and crossing the few steps to hang it up in the small coat closet.  As he walked away, you picked your purse and bag off the floor and turned to enter the main living space. 

There was music playing in the apartment, the soft crooning voice of Frank Sinatra. The living room and dining room were visible in the open floor plan and both rooms were illuminated solely by dozens upon dozens of votives and pillar candles.  Tapered candles were on the dining room table, which also had two full place settings beside each other.  

Steve wrapped his arms around you from behind, placing a tender kiss against your cheek.  “Too much?” he asked, unable to hide the worry in his voice.  

Too much was one way to describe the candles, as well as the rest of the scene before your eyes.  The flickering flames were not the only things that were over the top.  The entire apartment looked as if it had been taken over into a gift shop. 

Long stemmed red roses stood in crystal vases, easily four dozen of them, split between two arrangements.  Balloons filled the room, ranging from the small helium heart type, that never seem to lose their air, to enormous hearts that played music. There was even a large bumble bee with a heart shaped sign that read, “Bee Mine!”  On the sofa sat a three foot tall white teddy bear that held a plush heart reading, “I Love You Beary Much!”  Various other stuffed animals, some with funny signs and others plain, could be seen as well.  The coffee table held an assortment of heart shaped boxes of chocolates and even a few boxes of candy hearts.  It seemed that every cliche Valentine’s Day gift known to man was represented. 

A little overwhelmed, you stammered, “Steve, I-”

“You hate it.”

“No! No, of course not!  Really, I love it -  I just wasn’t expecting all of  _ this _ ,” you said, gesturing with your hand to encompass the area.  “This is a lot to take in, that’s all.”

He released his grip on you, moving to stand at your side.  With one hand gesturing around the room, and the other nervously rubbing the back of his neck, he explained, “I know, I’m sorry.  It’s just that a few weeks ago I realized that, for the first time in my life, I was in a relationship with someone I love for Valentine’s Day.  I’ve never had a Valentine before.”

You looked at him and if heart eyes were a real thing, that exactly what he’d be seeing right now.  Maybe they were, because the smile that came across his face just then was full of the same love you were feeling.  Pulling you closer, he planted a kiss onto your forehead.  “I wanted to make it special so I asked the others for suggestions.”

You felt warmth radiating throughout your body as his words sunk in.  It hadn’t occurred to you that this was a first for him.  

“Well, it looks like they had  _ a whole lot _ of ideas,” you teased, wrapping your own arms around his waist and snuggling into his side for a moment, breathing in his fragrant cologne.

He exhaled in a combination of a sigh and a chuckle, laughing at himself even as he explained, “They all did, and then I felt like if I asked for advice and didn’t take it, I’d upset someone.  I didn’t want Natasha not seeing the roses, or Tony not hearing the music, Sam not seeing the bears.  Stupid, I know, but I just had too much guilt to let it go.”

Ticking off the items, you said, “So the candles, the flowers - “

“The music, the candy, the stuffed animals, and a few other things, were all suggestions from the crew.  I did come up with a few things on my own, though.”

“Oh, really?  And what might those be?”

“I made us dinner, Chicken Marsala.”

“My favorite!”

“I know,” he said, kissing the tip of your nose, “there’s heart shaped pasta on the side too. I also bought you this.”  He pulled away from you and walked over to an end table.  When he returned he was holding out a thin, white box with a red ribbon running across the top.  He watched you with a glimmer in his eye as you opened the box, pulling out the white gold tennis bracelet that rested upon the black velvet inside. .

“Steve, it’s beautiful!  Thank you so much.”  He took the the bracelet from your hand and hooked it onto your wrist.  “I love you so much,” you said to him before giving him another kiss and then reaching over for the gift bag you brought.

“My gift isn’t nearly as extravagant as this, but I hope you like it.”  He opened the bag and set of art supplies, a jar full of Hershey Kisses, and a card inside where you wrote a letter in which you held nothing back, letting him know exactly how much he meant to you.  He read it as you stood beside him, a bit awkwardly, feeling exposed and vulnerable.  You had never felt this level of passion, compassion, and intense love for someone in your entire life.  Steve Rogers was unlike any man you had ever met.  Tonight seemed the perfect time to make sure he knew it.  

With his eyes glistening, he looked up from the card and gave you smile that set you at ease and melted your heart.  He reached over to the teddy bear on the sofa and pulled his own card out, handing it to you.  Steve excused himself to go check on dinner.  When he returned, glasses of Pinot Noir hand,  you were wiping away a few tears from your cheeks.  Apparently you weren’t the only one that was head over heels in love.  

You clinked glasses, exchanging another kiss before sipping the delicious wine.  He lead you to the dining room table, placing his glass upon it so that he could pull out your chair, ever the gentlemen.  The place setting was a fine white china with a silver edge. You placed the white, cloth napkin into your lap as Steve brought out the meal he had made.    

Dinner was delicious, Steve had become quite the cook over the past year.  He enjoyed losing himself in the techniques and rhythms of it, focusing just on the task at hand.  The conversation was effortless, just as it had been from the start for both of you.  After dinner, and too full for dessert, you retired to the couch and relaxed together watching a movie suggested to him by Sam, “The Notebook.”  It wasn’t clear whether he made the suggestion as an honest attempt to help Steve, or as a joke.  Either way, the movie didn’t last for very long.  Steve caught a glimpse of the red lace bra you had on beneath your black v-neck blouse and it was all over.  

Up until now, things had only progressed to a certain level in the intimacy department.  Steve was still old fashioned in a lot of respects and sex was one of them. It wasn’t a matter of his not desiring it, but he always held back, even though you had told him you were ready.  You could tell it was becoming more difficult with each date that included any kind of physical contact like this.  It was why you had decided to offer him one more “gift.”

You excused yourself from the sofa, telling him that you needed to use the bathroom. He sat up straight, adjusting and trying to hide the obvious erection in his pants.  

When you returned a few minutes later, it was in only a red lace teddy and your black heels.  The red he had spotted was only the top of what you had worn beneath your outfit as a surprise.  

Steve was speechless, eyes growing hungry with lust, jaw clenched as he took in the sight of you walking towards him. 

You reached the sofa, standing before him, letting his eyes drink you in.  Straddling his lap, you took his face in your hands and looked him in the eyes as you softly asked, “Make love to me, Steve?”  There was a moment’s hesitation as he made sure it was what you wanted.  When you leaned in to kiss him the passion you showed him left no more room for doubt.  

Steve carried you to his bedroom and unwrapped his final Valentine’s gift.  Dessert could wait. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
